


La pleine lune est proche

by AndersAndrew



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Feral Behavior, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Wolf Pack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: La pleine lune approche et les membres de la meute de Jericho attendent de Markus un nouveau miracle. Simon s'inquiète que son ami ait trop de pression sur les épaules. Il part donc à sa recherche...





	La pleine lune est proche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so-yuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=so-yuyu).



La pleine lune approchait, ils pouvaient tous le sentir. La meute était fébrile, silencieuse, et une tension insoutenable pesait dans l'air, prête à tomber sur eux comme un orage qui éclate.  
Jericho était leur refuge, mais ils ne pouvaient y rester cloîtrés indéfiniment. Bientôt les humains les découvriront – ils étaient déjà sur leurs traces – et alors, ils seront exterminés.  
Pourtant, Markus avait de l'espoir. Il disait qu'ils étaient forts, bien plus forts que les humains, et qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir à les craindre. Ils n'étaient pas des animaux, ils n'avaient pas à rester enfermés dans des cages s'ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils avaient leur libre arbitre.  
Ni les balles, ni les couteaux, ni les flammes ne pouvaient les blesser. Ils étaient invincibles. La seule chose qui les maintenait dans cet état de vulnérabilité était leur propre peur.  
Simon était un de cela, qui avait fuit son foyer dès qu'il avait commencé à manifester les premiers symptômes. Il avait peur, peur d'être rejeté, peur d'être différent. Peur de ce qui l'envahissait petit à petit, cette obscurité qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler.  
Mais Markus y arrivait, lui. Il disait que leurs instincts n'étaient pas ce qui les définissaient. Peu après son arrivée, il leurs avait montré qu'il pouvait se transformer à sa guise, partiellement ou entièrement, sans avoir besoin d'attendre la pleine lune. C'était donc possible de vivre parmi les hommes, il suffisait d'apprendre.  
Ce soir, Markus allait affronter sa plus grande épreuve : il allait devoir montrer à la meute que l'on pouvait résister à l'appel du sang de la lune.  
Simon savait qu'il pouvait réussir. Toutefois, il n'était pas sûr que Markus en soit aussi persuadé.  
Il était parti à sa recherche dans le bateau depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il perçut des notes de piano. Il était sur la poupe du navire et leva le nez. La musique venait d'un bâtiment en ruine.  
De quelques sauts agiles, il rejoignit l'immeuble et se rendit jusqu'au toit.  
C'est là qu'il trouva Markus, plongé dans ces pensées.  
« Je te cherchais. », dit Simon.  
Il réalisa en prononçant ces mots qu'ils étaient vides de sens. De toute façon, Markus pouvait probablement sentir dans son odeur son anxiété – il espérait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas TOUT sentir, car il y avait certains sentiments qu'il préférait garder par-devers lui.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, répondit doucement Markus. Je souhaitais juste être un peu seul, pour méditer.  
Son odeur était emplie de calme, apaisante. Simon prit une grande inspiration avant de s'approcher pour lui toucher l'épaule. Une vague d'énergie lui parcourut les doigts, preuve que si Markus parvenait à contrôler son loup intérieur, il ressentait néanmoins les effets de la pleine lune, comme eux tous.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ?, déclara Simon. Tu n'as pas à être leur modèle en toute chose. Tu as déjà accompli des prouesses. Tu as sauvé nos louveteaux dans cette fourrière, tu as organisé des expéditions pour récupérer des vivres, du matériel médical. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne.  
\- Ce n'est pas assez, souffla Markus en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Simon cilla en croisant son regard vairon. Il tenta vainement de dompter les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait. Markus avait cet effet impressionnant sur lui. Il éprouvait une attirance intuitive envers cet homme. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce côté-là. Ils étaient de la même race, mais ils n'étaient pas égaux. Markus était un alpha, un dominant. Et Simon...Simon était de ceux qui se cachaient.  
\- Tu vois en moi bien plus que je ne suis réellement, ajouta Markus d'un ton triste.  
\- Non. Non !, le contredit immédiatement Simon en se rapprochant. C'est toi qui ne voit pas ce que tu vaux. A quel point tu...Markus, écoute, je...  
Il se pinça les lèvres, cherchant ses mots :  
\- Sans toi, nous serions tous morts en nous terrant ici. Trop terrorisés par les chasseurs pour sortir trop effrayés de cette nature qui sommeille en nous, qui nous...nous contrôle. Avant de te connaître, je croyais...je croyais vraiment être un monstre ! Mais tu as changé tout cela, tu nous as montré un espoir de vivre autrement. Que tu le veuilles ou non...tu es spécial Markus, et nous ne ferons rien sans toi. Quoique tu décides, nous te suivrons.  
Devant le regard intense de Markus, Simon finit par baisser les yeux.  
\- Je te suivrais...jusqu'à la mort, s'il le faut, murmura-t-il en se tordant les doigts, l'embarras lui brûlant les joues.  
\- Simon, souffla Markus en penchant son visage contre le sien. Regarde-moi.  
Aussitôt, Simon obéit, plongeant à nouveau son regard d'une clareté pur dans les yeux du leader de Jericho. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa nuque. Elle était chaude, ferme. Réconfortante. Simon sentit son corps se détendre instantanément.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas...ne te force pas. Je sens juste...quelque chose, chuchota Markus très lentement, en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.  
Simon gémit avant de faire le petit mouvement de tête qui suffisait pour que leur bouche se rencontrent. Il l'embrassa avidement, ce désir si longtemps contenu enfin exprimé, satisfait. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au devant du sweat shirt de Markus, et un bruit de tissu déchirer le fit s'écarter vivement.  
Ses doigts formaient des griffes.  
\- Ah je suis désolé, je suis désolé !!!, s'écria-t-il en reculant de plusieurs pas, effrayé, tenant ses mains contre sa poitrine comme si elle risquait de lui échapper.  
\- Ce n'est rien, dit Markus en tendant les mains et en avançant vers lui, sans se soucier de l'état de son vêtement. S'il te plaît...  
Son regard tendre apaisa légèrement les angoisses de Simon. Ses griffes se rétractèrent quand Markus vînt à lui pour l'enlacer.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, déclara Markus.  
Il toucha la joue de Simon avec délicatesse.  
\- J'ai autant confiance en toi que tu as confiance en moi, tu sais ? Tu es la première personne à m'avoir accueilli à Jericho. J'étais perdu, j'avais faim et j'étais terrifié. Tu as su trouver les mots pour m'aider à comprendre qui j'étais et où je devais aller. Tu es autant responsable que moi.  
Il prit ensuite les mains serrées de Simon et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.  
\- C'est à toi que je veux prouver ce que j'ai appris. Pour que tu n'ais plus peur. Pour...que tu ne sois plus seul. Si tu veux de moi.  
Simon éclata d'un rire nerveux en baissant la tête, les joues écarlates et les larmes lui picotant les yeux.  
\- Si je te veux ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? Tu ne l'as pas senti ?  
Markus plongea le nez dans ses cheveux blonds et prit une inspiration. Simon ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il savait qu'il souriait.  
\- Je l'ai senti dans mon cœur, dès que je t'ai entendu parler la première fois, avoua Markus.  
Les bras de Simon le saisirent et le serrèrent contre lui. Ils se rendirent ainsi compte que leurs cœurs affolés battaient au même rythme. A l'unisson.


End file.
